Colonic irrigation is used to remove the plaster-like fecal coating that sometimes forms on the walls of the colon. In such cases enemas are not effective to dissolve the coating. Furthermore, to remove this coating too rapidly would cause the inner lining of the colon to become "raw" and painful. For removal, the fecal coating in the colon must be thoroughly soaked and saturated with water so that its removal can take place gradually and comfortably. This gradual removal can be accomplished by a series of colon irrigations in which many gallons of water, several ounces at a time, are introduced into the colon through the rectum. The water is expelled after each introduction, requiring an apparatus to contain the expelled liquid until it can be safely discarded, or requiring apparatus to guide the expelled water into a disposal container. This apparatus is expensive, bulky and awkward to use in a home environment, especially as home colonic equipment often includes boards on which a person lies in a reclined position during the irrigation. Further, the volume of water involved makes it difficult to perform colonic irrigation in the home while remaining clean.
Additionally, if the irrigating tube is inserted improperly into the rectum, the irrigation may be ineffective, or harmful. The rectal tip of the irrigation device should never go into the rectum over 2.5 to 3 inches. Colon perforation, sepsis and possible injury of the anal canal of rectum may result with a misdirected or inadequately lubricated tip.
Further, enemas also introduce water into the colon through the rectum, although the volume of water used is much less. As enemas are preferably performed while lying on a person's side, with the water being expelled while sitting, cleanliness and convenience are typically compromised. Thus, the same or similar concerns on cleanliness, convenience and safety exist. Likewise, for a douche water is also introduced into a body cavity in small amounts, yet similar concerns exist as to the safety, convenience and cleanliness
There is thus a need for a simple irrigation device that may be used safely and cleanly to irrigate body cavities in the home.